Oops, My Bad
by thetardisdriver
Summary: A spilled soda leads to two college boys meeting. Hijack. Will be continued if requested.


The bright red stain was going to take forever to get out of Hiccup's hoodie. It seeped through the green fabric, then his thin t-shirt underneath, to Hiccup's stomach. He flinched at the cold, soggy feeling of the drink against his skin.

From the moment he had lost Astrid in the crowd he knew coming out of his dorm so soon was a bad idea. He had just wanted to stay in, rest a bit, and settle into his new dorm. His best friend, Astrid Hofferson, had other ideas though. She wanted him to come out with him, see the campus, meet new people. She had even told him that her goal for him this year was for his social experience to be less depressing than it had been in high school.

Without listening to Hiccup's arguments against leaving the room, she had managed to tug him out into the world of college that was abuzz around him. Lucky for him though, or so he thought at first, he had managed to grab his green hoodie. It was still rather big on him, easy to hide in if he wanted or needed to. He wasn't lucky enough to get a end of high school growth spurt and was still far too short and skinny for his liking (he had lost all hope of growing by now, His father had told him that Hiccup's mother had been a later bloomer, so Hiccup had to be on as well. Well, if that was the case, Hiccup was a _very _late bloomer).

Even Astrid was taller and more muscular than he was, so it must've been easy for her to forget him in the crowd. His dad had done that many times at the mall, so he wasn't that surprised when it happened this time.

He had a plan though, move to a wall or somewhere with less people and bundle up in his hoodie there until he spotted Astrid or the crowd thinned out. People seemed to be _everywhere _though, everywhere Hiccup turned he was running into someone new.

There was no exception to that when he turned once more, trying to find a clear path to make a break for his room. "Oof!" He yelped when he ran directly into another person, banging his head against their jaw and feeling a can push into his gut before he felt the cold liquid that had spilled out of the can. "Hey, watch what you're-" He started to say, pulling back with an irritated frown, but he stopped in his tracks when he saw the person in front of them.

They were taller than Hiccup by a good couple of inches, looking down at Hiccup with piercing blue eyes. He looked pale, even in the dimming light around them, but his hair was even lighter. It was pure white, almost like snow. It stuck up in every direction, like he hadn't bothered to brush away his bedhead, or he had tried to and failed miserably.

Hiccup gulped as he looked up at the stranger, a pink blush overtaking his face. "Oh." He squeaked, looking him over. Damn, this stranger was good looking. Why'd he have to be good looking? Hiccup never was any good talking to attractive people, he'd always turn into a mess and forget how to properly form sentences.

"Dammit!" The stranger hissed, looking down and Hiccup's hoodie. He flushed slightly and his eyes widen wide. "Oh damn, I'm sorry!" He squeaked out, reaching out to help, but unsure how he wanted to. "I didn't see you there! And, oh, oh great now you're soaked." He groaned in embarrassment.

It hadn't even been a full day on campus for Jackson Overland Frost, Jack Frost for short, and he had already made a complete fool of himself. He had shown up later than he intended to today because of his sister, he had already gotten lost, and now he had spilled a soda all over a cute stranger.

The guy in front of him, looking completely surprised by Jack, wasn't too short, but much shorter than Jack would expect a college student to be. Freckles dotted his face and neck, and Jack couldn't help but wonder how many more freckles were hidden under those auburn bangs of his. Green eyes, hidden behind large black glasses, stared back at Jack.

"If only I had a napkin or a towel or something..." Jack sighed. He looked down at himself, his own blue hoodie soaked as well, but it wasn't nearly as bad as the other's hoodie. He quickly stripped his off, leaving him in a white t-shirt with a comic logo on it. "Here, let me try and-" He mumbled, reaching over and lightly patting where he spilled the drink with the dry part of his hoodie.

Hiccup's blush only grew when he saw this attractive, white haired stranger start to take off his hoodie. He looked down at himself as this man started to pat him dry. "I'm sorry." He stuttered out. "I wasn't watching where I was going."

"No, no. It's my bad." Jack shook his head. "I should be more careful." After another moment of trying to pat him dry he sighed and pulled back. "I think that's all I can do with my hoodie." He muttered. Suddenly his eyes widened. "I'm an idiot, I haven't even introduced myself and here I am patting you down..." He muttered. "I'm Jack.

"H-Hiccup." He mumbled in a reply.

"... Um, what?... Is that your name or did you just hiccup?" Jack said, tilting his head slightly. Hiccup had mumbled his name just softly enough that Jack couldn't tell the meaning.

"That's my name. Hiccup." He nodded and looked up at Jack.

"Oh." Jack nodded and smiled timidly. "Well, Hiccup. This is a wonderful first impression... I could, um, take you out for a drink. You know... to make up for your hoodie."

Hiccup slowly nodded, a small smile making a way onto his face. "Uh, yeah. That'd be nice... To make up for my hoodie."


End file.
